


Hlonipha Uthando

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Hlonipha Uthando

Uma embheka, uJaime ucabanga ukuthi inkemba imgoqele. U-Oath Guard ucwebezela ubomvu ngokuqhathanisa nengubo eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, nezinwele zakhe eziphuzi eziphuzi, kepha alintshontshisi ubukhazikhazi.

"Ukhohlakele, wench," esho ngokuhlekisa kwakhe okujwayelekile ngaye. "Kodwa ukube ubungumuntu ubuzoba yi-knight enhle."

Amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka aqhakaza ngamazwi akhe. UJaime umazi kahle ngemuva kwalokho abachitha ndawonye, futhi uyazi ukuthi akukho lutho olungamenza ajabule kunokuzalwa kwengane. Lawo mazwi amncoma, ofisa udumo olufana nolukaJaime owake walufuna.

Umbona ehamba ethule, kungabe kusaba khona mazwi phakathi kwabo. Bahlanganiswe ngabedlule, abahleki kanye nesidingo sabo sokuthola udumo emhlabeni. UJaime uyazi ukuthi uma ezibuka esibukweni, uBrienne uzobona lo muntu enenhlonipho enkulu, ofanele ukubizwa ngokuthi yi-knight, lowo ovikela abasizi nabayintandane; engaphenduli ngenkemba yayo noma iphefumulela engalweni yayo. Uyilokho u-Arthur Dayne abekade eyiye kuye: uphawu lwe-knight eyiqiniso.

Kepha ngaphezu kwakho konke, ngowesifazane owamphoqa ukuthi aphile, nguyena owabhekana naye nomlando wakhe futhi wayekhona ukumtshela ukuthi manje ikusasa liyaqhubeka. Ungowesifazane owamsindisa kanye nalowo amsindisayo. Owesifazane omnxenxa ukuba afune udumo. Owesifazane uyamthanda, kepha noma ngabe uzama kangakanani, angefise.

Akayena noma yimuphi umuntu. Akayena i-Royal Guard ehlonishwayo njengaleyo uBrienne aphupha ngayo ukuhlangana, futhi akayena umuntu ohamba phambili ngokulandela izifungo zakhe futhi agcine izifungo zakhe ekugugeni njengomuntu owesilisa futhi ekhuphuka ngaphansi kwesiqu sakhe, kuze kube sekufeni. UnguKinglayer.

Uthinta inkemba amnikeze yona agijime iminwe yakhe ebabazekayo onqenqemeni. Inkemba enhle yowesifazane omubi. UWench, uyamtshela, futhi kwamanje, ulele ebumnyameni bendlela ekhohliwe ehlathini, uBrienne ufunga ukuthi umzwa ezithela kuye. Akafuni ukumamatheka, kepha ukhumbula uJaime ngamehlo aluhlaza futhi uyakwenza.

Uyawathanda amehlo akhe, angaqamba amanga. Lapho ehlangana naye, ucabanga ukuthi uyindoda eqhoshayo, njengabaningi abaziyo. Kamuva, lapho empeleni imazi, lapho izwa izindaba zayo futhi ibona emehlweni ayo ukwesaba kokuba yisilo esimeyinti, umbono wayo uguqulwa. Uke waba yi-Kingslayer edumile, futhi ngemuva kwalokho iJaime nje, engenalo igama lokugcina. UJaime weRoyal Guard.

I-knight eqala kabusha ngosuku ngalunye olusha, ngokusa ngakunye. I-knight okuthi ngemuva kokuba yisitha iba umhlanganyeli. UJaime, ophethe ukuqoqa izingcezu zodumo azephule ngenkemba yegolide, azithathe azokwakha ikusasa lakhe.

UBrienne uzibuza ukuthi uzophinde ambone yini. Impela uzokwenza: kufanele abuyise inkemba yakhe. U-Oseeve uzizwa elula esandleni sakhe, kungathi ngeyakhe.

Kepha ingekaJaime, njengenhliziyo yakhe.


End file.
